


Кузница дьявола

by п резидент (p_resident)



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Fetish, Gun Kink, Masturbation, Other, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Self-Flagellation, Sounding, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_resident/pseuds/%D0%BF%20%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%82
Summary: «Это моя винтовка. Таких винтовок много, но эта моя».
Relationships: Karabiner 98k/Fredrick Zoller
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Спецквест Inglourious Basterds 2021 — Божественное





	Кузница дьявола

Сначала её звали Кристиной. Когда новобранцы подхватили моду называть винтовки в честь невест, Фредерик не хотел отставать, но его никто не ждал дома – кроме открытки с фотографией Кристины Зёдербаум. «Моему самому преданному поклоннику» – объяснял небрежный, почти врачебный почерк на обороте, и алый отпечаток губ вместо подписи значил для него несколько больше, чем для самой актрисы. 

  


Это имя ей не подходило. Хотя лаконичная красота роднила её с главной киноутопленницей Рейха, в характере не было покорной жертвенности. Она ложилась в его руки и позволяла прижаться щекой к полированному прикладу, но Фредерик не мог подчинить её своей воле. Ход спускового механизма был ровным, но слишком тугим, и отдача била в плечо острым ребром. На полигоне он называл её Марлен, потому что она выставляла его на посмешище, как её тёзка – филистера-Яннингса в «Голубом ангеле». 

  


Со временем он понял: с ней бесполезно бороться, нужно довериться её собственной воле. Выстрелы достигали цели только тогда, когда Фредерик переставал ловить эту цель взглядом в перекрестье прицела, судорожно считать поправки на траекторию пули и скорость ветра. Он не всегда был солдатом, а она никогда не была ничем, кроме оружия; она сама направляла его руки, нужно было лишь научиться прислушиваться к её безмолвным указаниям. Её могли бы звать Лени – с ней ему было бы не страшно отправиться в ад, и не только ледяной и белый на вершине Пиц-Палю. 

  


Их путь пролёг далеко от Альп, к берегам Сицилии. Там они вкусили крови, впервые и сразу в избытке. Фредерик сказал бы, что досыта, но её жажда была неутолима. Картонные мишени на полигоне, ростовые и плечевые, были репетицией для него; тогда она скучала, потому что знала свою партию в доскональности. Теперь – ликовала. Он отдался её инстинкту, как уверенной партнёрше в танце, как властной любовнице в постели, и она воздала сторицей. За четыре дня и три ночи в осаде, на каменной колокольне в окружении трёхсот американцев, они так сблизились и переплелись, что стали неотделимы. Если бы ему ещё нужно было звать её по имени, чтобы привлечь внимание, то это имя было бы Фредерика. 

  


Для серебряного экрана их историю… «адаптировали», – говорит Фредерик, готовый к карьере в политике после окончания войны. «Переврали», – говорит другой голос у него внутри. На экране герой-снайпер стреляет разве что не очередями, без оптического прицела, и вспоминает белокурую невесту. А винтовка в «Гордости нации» – настоящая, эта; первое и на тот момент единственное, в чём он осмелился спорить с рейхсминистром Геббельсом. Перед съёмками её вычистили, обновили воронение, заново отполировали деревянный корпус. Она стала лощёной, как положено актрисе, но Фредерик почувствовал её недовольство – то же, что до сих пор иногда читает между сжатых губ мадемуазель Франчески Мондино. Только переводчица министра молчит терпеливо, как положено обслуге, даже самой любимой. Молчание его возлюбленной – наказание, упрёк и имплицитная угроза. 

  


Она хочет пороха, гари и пыли, хочет крови, а не всех этих парижских почестей. Фредерик чувствует это даже раньше, чем достаёт её из багажа в своём роскошном номере в «Ритце». Геббельс знает толк в культе вещей и не спрашивает, почему гордость нации возит свою винтовку в длинной и узкой лакированной шкатулке вместо обычного брезентового чехла. Каждой святыне нужен реликварий. За неимением алтаря он возлагает её на трюмо в богатой спальне. А когда, почтенно склонившись, поднимает крышку, его обдаёт ледяной гнев. Как он посмел запереть её в ящике, пусть и выстланном бархатом? Ковчег для мощей – тот же гроб с излишним пиететом. Ей не жалко, что весь Рейх готов поклоняться ему, но от него она хочет _благоговения_. А гордыня заслуживает епитимьи. 

  


Он опускается на колени и, не поднимая покаянного взгляда, привычным движением отстёгивает от неё плечевой ремень. Не старый и растресканный, с которым прошёл войну; этот, тоже из фильма, сделан из жёсткой лакированной кожи, и фурнитура блестит в беспощадном свете. Фредерик складывает его пополам, опирается одним локтем о мягкий пуф перед трюмо и бьёт себя хвостами по спине. Первый неловкий удар приходится пряжкой по позвоночнику чуть выше крестца. Он резко вдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы, шипит от тупой боли и не ощущает в свою сторону сочувствия. В следующий раз получается лучше. Триумфатору не пристало носить на спине следы порки – он ведь собирается раздеваться прилюдно, иначе зачем вообще приехал в Париж? – и Фредерик не снимает рубашку в надежде избежать хотя бы ссадин от острых краёв. С самим собой он может поторговаться, с ней – даже не пытается. Следы ударов горят на лопатках, рёбрах, кое-где на боках; он меняет руку, когда устаёт правая, но не прекращает, пока вместо шумных выдохов из груди не вырывается позорный скулёж. Тогда он опускает ремень, выпрямляется и поднимает вопросительный взгляд. Она непреклонна, но ему кажется, что сквозь запах срезанных цветов в вазах пробивается тонкий аромат ружейного масла. 

  


Всё так же на коленях он приближается к трюмо, склоняется к ней. Неуверенно прижимается губами к стволу рядом с дулом. Металл привычно ледяной, маслянисто-влажный. Вблизи запах дурманит: в нём ещё чувствуется горький привкус пороха, смерти и воинской славы – всего, что объединяло их, пока слава мирская не вбила между ними этот клин. Фредерик робко высовывает кончик языка, проводит вдоль ствола. На него накатывает, как приступ дурноты, неожиданное побуждение обхватить дуло губами – и следом осознание, что если он сделает это, то непременно выстрелит. Она не хочет этого, не сейчас; он без неё никто, но и она без него – тоже. Он обязан ей жизнью и всем в этой жизни, и она вправе забрать всё сразу, но терпение – добродетель снайпера. Она тоже терпелива, даже если не добродетельна. Ей не нужна его смерть, она знает: жатва будет богаче, пока с ней он. От него ей достаточно и тела.

  


С её молчаливого напутствия Фредерик встаёт на ноги, отходит назад, пока три зеркала не складываются в стройный триптих. Он вытягивает полы рубашки из-под ремня, расстёгивает пуговицы снизу и до ворота – почти робко, с внутренним трепетом. Не соблазняет, а предлагает себя в дар, как подношение: свои широкие плечи, крепкие руки с костистыми пальцами, несмываемый загар из Италии, а из Франции – уже почти привычную россыпь синяков на спине и шее. Лихорадочный жар во всём теле кажется знаком благосклонности, готовности принять малую жертву. Щёки пылают, когда он возвращается к трюмо. Благодарно, благоговейно оглаживает кончиками пальцев изгиб приклада, нежно сжимает твёрдый шарик затвора, проводит вдоль согревшегося ствола – как будто хочет усыпить её бдительность или скрыть хотя бы от себя, насколько целенаправленна на самом деле его порочная прихоть. Может быть, незанятый ум солдата – мастерская дьявола, а праздные руки – его кузница; но из какой ещё кузницы могла выйти винтовка, которая заставляет сомневаться, кто из вас на самом деле стрелок?

  


Фредерик признаёт себя её оружием и знает, чем это доказать. Он прячет взгляд от собственного отражения, когда выкручивает из дорожки цевья скользкий от масла шомпол. Металлический прут четверть метра в длину и полсантиметра в диаметре будто создан для дисциплинарных мер, помимо очевидного; на ногах от ударов остаются чёрные синяки, а на рёбрах – переломы. Этого Фредерик, по счастью, не испытал на себе и не собирается начинать. Он достаёт из ящика банку вазелина и макает туда винтовую резьбу на тонком конце шомпола. Длина резьбы – ровно семь миллиметров, и каждый из них входит с трудом. Теперь проще, чем пару месяцев назад; он успел привыкнуть, почти пристраститься, к ощущению уязвимости и завершённости, когда холодный металл заполняет член до основания и глубже. После резьбы начинается гладкая поверхность, а за секундной болью приходит тревожное, зыбкое почти удовольствие. Места для погрешности нет: шомпол входит очень туго – даже не как патрон в дуло, а как стальной сердечник в пулю – и член крепнет вокруг него под непривычным углом, и оргазм – не освобождение, а тяжкий труд. Но Фредерик уже потерял вкус к удовольствиям, которые достаются легко.

  


Покаяние вообще не должно быть удовольствием плоти. Но плоть жаждет: член нетерпеливо оттягивает форменные брюки, алчно пульсирует в ладони. Фредерик садится всё там же, напротив зеркала – знает, что вряд ли удержится на ногах – и поднимает с пуфа брошенный ремень, зажимает между зубов, прежде чем примериться тупым металлическим концом шомпола к узкому отверстию на обнажившейся головке. Эта боль похожа на адскую пытку, а не божественное откровение. Но металл всегда сильнее плоти – и сейчас тоже входит неумолимо, движимый его упрямством и её волей. Их общей прихотью. Она довольна; он чувствует в себе её благосклонность и власть, как стальной хребет там, где отродясь не было костей. Ремень выпадает изо рта, раскрытого в беззвучном стоне, и бьёт пряжкой по груди. Фредерик зажимает хвосты в свободный кулак и перекручивает, затягивая кольцо на шее, пока не чувствует свой бешеный пульс одновременно в ладони и в висках. Тогда он кончает без имени на устах – и без молитвы.

  


Когда новобранцы называли винтовки в честь невест, Фредерик подхватил традицию, не понимая смысла. Теперь он знает, как зовут его вечную невесту, – но в немецком языке это слово мужского рода. 


End file.
